


They remind him of Her

by StrawBerry_Soda



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Post-Constant modern au, i mean it counts i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawBerry_Soda/pseuds/StrawBerry_Soda
Summary: Wilson just wanted to look for a nice flower for his apartment. He definitely didn't expect this happen
Relationships: Charlie/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	They remind him of Her

Hm.

The smell from the flowers is so sweet, it almost caught him off guard when he walked into the shop. Gosh, hopefully his allergies won’t start up. He would hate to look like such a sneezing mess in public.

The shop reminded Wilson of a little cabin, homey and bit nostalgic with the jazz music that played through the shop’s speakers. Flowers of all sorts of beautiful arrangements filled the wooden stands. Some were even in little pots, hanging on the ceiling. As elaborate as the arrangements were, he was just trying to look for a simple flower that would light up his apartment. Maybe that pink camellia over there? Oh but the price… He’ll have to look for something cheaper. That lilac has such a wonderful magenta hue! It would look great on the kitchen table! Ok but that forget-me-not is also pretty nice too-

Argh! How indecisive can he be?! And all of this for a flower? Wilson frustratingly tapped his foot to the rhythm of the music. Those valerians are super pretty… And those daffodils would make a good combination with it- Wait can’t he just pick those from the ground? He doesn’t have to pay for something that he can get for free.

It wasn’t long until his attention turned to an interesting arrangement of roses. He wasn’t sure why, but it captivated him. Could it be how they layered onto each other? Or the lovely colors? The red circling the yellow, kissed with the tiniest hint of the ruby color. And to top it off, a single lavender rose right in the middle. He quietly eyed it; a sense of longing filled his mind.

… She would have loved this.

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice the giant blue vase heading towards him. Wilson… The vase is getting closer… Oh god, he’s too distracted… OH GOD WILSON-

The vase collided onto his back, the force sending him down on the ground. “Oh gosh, I’m really sorry!” The speaker behind the vase quickly set it down near an empty table. “I didn’t mean to bump into you!”

That voice… It’s… Familiar. “No no, it’s quite alright. I wasn’t paying attention and didn’t see you were coming” he awkwardly laughed while avoiding their gaze. Gosh this so embarrassing 

“Here, let me help you up” the person offered their hand. Wilson grabbed it and was pulled back up.

“Thank you for that. Sorry for-“ he side-eyed the person. Wait. He did a massive double-take and his eyes widened. Oh my god, same face, same voice. “C-Charlie?” his voice was breathless, completely shocked at the sight before him.

“Wilson?”

“I-I-I” is this real? Could this really be his Charlie? Oh won’t someone pinch him he must be dreaming! Wilson nodded his head, his eyes on the verge of tears. “Oh, Charlie I- achoo”

Ah crap.

His sneezes became more erratic as his eyes became a waterfall. Seriously? Out of any moment in time, why did his allergies have to start now? “Achoo- Char- achoo” is he crying or just having bad allergies? Maybe both. Whatever it is, Wilson slowly became an utter sneezing mess.

Charlie handed him a box of tissues from the front counter. “Hey,” she whispered as she caressed his cheek “how bout we get away from all these flowers, ok?”

There were some small sniffles as he wiped his tears away. By now this man looked like an ugly crying cat who also had a bad pollen allergy “...ok”

🎕🎕🎕🎕🎕🎕🎕

Wilson blew his nose as Charlie leaned back on the concrete wall. She had brought him to the back of the store, where there’s no pollen but instead, the cold, foggy, grey world of the city. But it’s near the dumpster with rotting flowers so… Hopefully that won’t bother him.

“It’s been so long. How’ve you been? How’s everyone else?”

“Oh! Um…” Wilson threw away the used tissues. “Everyone’s trying to get into the swing of things. Some got their dream jobs, others are working towards it, the kids are all home-schooled by Ms. Wickerbottom when she’s off from her library, I think Willow and Wx are wandering around exploring the modern world” a smile appeared on Wilson’s face as he thought about his friends.

”And as for me, I’m working two jobs trying to save up for going back to graduate school” It definitely is tiring, especially with their long hours. But hey, it pays the bills.

“Oh really?” she clasped her hands together as she giggled “that’s great I’m so happy for all of you!” 

He chuckled and began to admire his love. Stars, she’s beautiful. And her giggle? Music to his ears! He began blushing, just losing himself in her eyes. How happy he was to see her, safe and sound. After all this time…

After all this time…

How di-

“Charlie?”

“Yes honey?”

“How did you escape?” He tugged on the strings of his sweater. Hm… Nervous. “The last time I saw you it was with everyone at the portal… And you said you had to stay behind and... Yeah”

There was a moment of silence between them, the sound of cars passing by, filling the empty void. The old queen rubbed her arm, thinking about the time spent in complete isolation. No new survivors appeared. Nothing fell from the sky. Only the shadows kept her company in the vast emptiness of the Constant. “It’s a bit hard to explain”

Shit. Did he open up a big wound? “Yo-ou don’t have to ta-alk about it i-if you don’t want to” he stumbled over his words.

“No no, it’s fine” she smiled, attempting to show him no harm done. “Let’s see… Where to begin” The beginning, middle, or the end? Maybe a short summary would do. “Well, when you guys left, They managed to destroy the Gateway, so I won’t have the chance to follow suit” she fiddled with the pockets from her apron. “Literally nothing was salvageable, everything was turned into goopy nightmare fuel”

“Oh…” Stars. How hellbent where these things on keeping her behind? “Then what did you do?”

“For a while, nothing” her voice became low and quiet as she watched the clouds pass by. “When the Gateway was destroyed, my hopes immediately came crashing down. I wasn’t sure if there were even other ways of getting out. So I just sulked around the Constant” And how boring and lonely it all was. A queen without any subjects and an empty kingdom. “Then one day, I got tired and finally stood up to Them… By fighting them” 

“Wh- I- CHARLIE OH MY GOD! DID YOU GET HURT?!”

“Um… yeah I kinda did. And it was pretty painful, to be honest, ha ha” ha ha. Ha ha. Awkward laughter “But! In the end, I managed to win!” She grinned triumphantly “Bet that taught ‘em a lesson or two!”

“I bet it did” he chuckled. Some of the anxiety he felt washed away. But he’s still not over the fact that his girlfriend beat the shit out of a shadow hivemind. “Then what happened?”

“Hm. That part is a bit foggy. The last thing I can remember is that I woke up back in San Francisco. And that’s all”

Wilson leaned on Charlie’s shoulder. “You’ve been through so much,” his voice, soft and whispery “and now you’re finally free. Darling, I’m so happy to see you safe and sound”

“I am too” she ran her fingers through his hair “We can finally be together without any stress of constant survival”

“Everyone can get second chances”

“Be happier”

“Safer”

“And They won’t hurt us again” she turned to Wilson and smiled “I’m sure of it”

He smiled back at her “I guess our determination really overshadowed Them, huh?”

Charlie giggled “I guess it did” she leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

Wilson gently pulled her into a soft hug, nuzzling her. The old queen crouched down and nestled into it, hugging him back a bit tighter. They silently stayed in each other’s arms, not wanting to let go.

Reunited at last.

Nothing stopping them, nothing to harm them, nothing at all.

Everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Charlson is a good that deserves way more content. It's pretty cute.  
> If you got any constructive criticism please be sure to leave it in the comments!  
> ps. if anyone wants to look up the meaning of each flower go ahead and be my guest.


End file.
